


#54 Game

by Kyarorain



Series: Poké100 [54]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-27
Updated: 2011-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 05:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spending seven minutes in a closet doesn't seem all that fun to Ash. Gary, however, has some ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#54 Game

Some party this was turning out to be. Ash wriggled around in the corner of the closet, a frown fixed fast upon his face. He couldn't exactly remember how he had ended up in the closet in the first place.

Oh, yeah. Apparently Misty couldn't think of any decent games to play at this party and came up with the lame idea of two people spending seven minutes in a closet. What kind of a game was that supposed to be?

"Has it been seven minutes yet?" Ash asked, his eyes moving toward the other occupant of the closet. Of all the luck, he had to be put in here with Gary. Misty and Brock were probably laughing at him from outside the closet right now. Jerks.

"You sure are impatient, Ashy-boy," said a mocking voice that belonged to his childhood friend and rival, Gary Oak. "What's the matter? Not scared of the dark, are you?"

"No!" Ash pouted, feeling even more annoyed at Gary for teasing him. "I don't get the big deal about spending seven minutes in a closet. What are we supposed to do?"

"Use your imagination. There's plenty of things we could do in seven minutes. Whining your head off for seven minutes doesn't count."

"Like what?" Ash crossed his arms and sighed. "I don't see anything we could be doing in here we can't be doing out there anyway."

"But out there... we can't do this," Gary said in a low voice, sidling up to Ash. Ash couldn't help but be extremely aware of how close Gary had suddenly gotten to him. "We're all alone in here and nobody can see us."

"Gary?" Ash squeaked, trying to move away. However, he was blocked by the closet wall. "Uh... what are you doing?"

"Doesn't it make you feel a little excited?" Gary purred, wrapping his arms around Ash and putting his face very close.

"Uh... uh...." Ash's face was bright red and his eyes were wide. What was Gary doing? For some reason, he couldn't force any coherent words. "Ummmm..."

Gary grinned devilishly and then moved in, just about managing to find Ash's lips with his own in the darkness. Ash let out a surprised exclamation.

For a moment, Gary was afraid he might get a violent reaction but even if he did, it would still be completely worth it.

To Ash's surprise, he found himself not disliking it. Actually, it felt nice. His heart started racing furiously and his face grew warm. Was this really okay? Well, nobody could actually see them right now.

Maybe this game really wasn't quite as bad as he had thought after all.


End file.
